<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sunrise Has Never Seen Us Sleep by Skiewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555298">The Sunrise Has Never Seen Us Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites'>Skiewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Big Bag of LU Fics... [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreaming, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Legend (Linked universe) pov, Legend Angst (Linked Universe), Linked Universe, The wind fish is an asshole, Trauma, Wind Angst (Linked Universe), Wind Fish Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wind and Legend bond over Wind Fish Trauma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Big Bag of LU Fics... [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sunrise Has Never Seen Us Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legend hated the beach.  </p><p>No, hated was not a strong enough word for his feelings towards the beach. He detested, no, despised it. No one else seemed to share his pain with the beach, as most of the group had decided that it was time to relax mess around. Time, Warriors and Hyrule had decided to sit down on the sand, Sky decided that now was a great time to have a nap, while the rest of the group had decided to mess around in the sea, along with Wind’s sister Aryll, since they were in the youngster’s Hyrule after all.</p><p>Why didn’t anyone else hate the beach like he did?! Even if he ignored the obvious trauma that was set in the sea and on the shore, he could come up with a number of reasons as to why the beach was awful.</p><p>The water was always icy cold, no matter how high up the sun was. The sand got everywhere. He was going to find the stuff in his tunic for weeks after they left Wind’s Hyrule, and he was dreading it. The smell made his eyes water and the wind chilled him with icy breaths.</p><p>There was also the song in his head.</p><p>It never left, the Ballad of the Wind Fish. It was always in the back of his mind like background music, but it was when he wondered over sandy shores and visited small but happy villages that it came and slapped him in the face, screaming in his ear over and over again until he wanted to scream with it.</p><p>But he always felt like screaming these days, so he let the music drift from one ear to another and tried to focus more on what was going on around him.</p><p>Hyrule was telling Time, Warriors and the sleeping Sky why exactly he can’t swim, and why he wasn’t eager to start learning, from the pollution of his world to the terrifying drowning experience he had on his first adventure, so even when the water began to clear up, he had not been eager to try and learn.</p><p>“I thought I told you to leave?” The group turned quickly to face the voice, and Legend frowned at the girl, with dark skin and blonde hair, who tried to stand over their sitting forms.</p><p>“And let you miss my beautiful face? We can’t have that now!” Warriors exclaimed with a small, standing up and attempting to brush off the sand, which he had failed terribly in. The girl started messing around with her knife, which was clearly a sign for Warriors to shut up, even Legend got that hint.</p><p>Why did Warriors know everyone, especially from other Hyrules? Legend hadn’t missed the look that Ravio had thrown Warriors, but he hadn’t had the time to corner his counterpart before the world shifted underneath his feet.</p><p>“Tetra!” Wind had run from the sea, the others following him with a look of confusion that Legend was sure was mirrored on his own face.</p><p>“And where have you been! I told you not to fall through weird black portals! But no, I’m not experienced with it or anything!” The girl started to rant, but Wind only rolled his eyes at the girl, crossing his arms before interrupting her.</p><p>“Hey! First of all, it’s not ‘weird black portals’, we don’t get a choice in going or not, the world literally just goes from under our feet!” Wind started. The girl went to open her mouth, but Wind continued. “And secondly, I come back and the first thing you do is yell at me?”</p><p>“You’ve been gone for almost two months! Sorry for being concerned!”</p><p>“Yeah! You missed your birthday!” Aryll joined in, poking Wind in his side. The group ignored the tightening of Wind’s jaw at the comment. They had learned the hard way that his birthday was off topic.</p><p>“C’mon Aryll! You’re supposed to be on my side!” Wind whined at his little sister, who only let out a giggle at his words. Wind smiled at her before turning to Tetra with an eyebrow raised. “What even bring you to Outset anyways? I thought you were still looking for land.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, we found land, but its infested with monsters that I’ve never seen before, and that includes whatever the fuck his were.” She pointed to Warriors at that</p><p>“Monsters?” Legend asked, reminding Wind and the girl that yes, there were other people here, who had no idea what was going on.</p><p>“Yeah, the strangest thing about these monsters was that they bleed, but the strangest thing was-”</p><p>“That their blood was black?” Time, Twilight and Wild said in the same monotonous voice, which chilled Legend to the bone, turning to look at them and seeing the same expression on their face, one that screamed of being very done with the whole situation that the group had found themselves in, with no explanation to what was going on.</p><p>“… Yeah.” The girl muttered as she stared at the trio, who didn’t seem to realise that anything was wrong.</p><p>“Do you think you’ll be about to get us there? We’ve been hunting them, of sorts,” Wind asked, snapping everyone out of staring at the trio. ‘Hunting’ was not the word that Legend would use, they had been ambushed more times than they had actually tracked the monsters, but it was always better to make out that they were more prepared than they were. ‘Fake it ‘till you make it’, or whatever Ravio said was the golden rule when it came to merchanting.</p><p>“I’m sure there’s some room on my ship for you guys, but no room for slackers!” The girl said before stomping off towards where Wind had mentioned the pier was earlier that day, Aryll deciding she wanted to follow the girl and ask her a million questions. The group was silent for a while, thinking about what she had said.</p><p>“Who was that?” Four finally broke the barrier, and Wind hummed, before blinking into awareness.</p><p>“Oh that’s Tetra. My Zelda.” Wind said with no explanation, leading the group towards his house where they had placed their things before heading to the shore. Legend tuned out the yelling and the questions and the outrage from the lack of formalities and thought more about what she had said.</p><p>She had said ship.</p><p>They were going to sail there.</p><p>This was not going to end well.</p>
<hr/><p>“So, does anyone actually have any experience with a ship before?” Wind asked as they stood on the pier. Time, Twilight, Sky, Hyrule and Wild put their hands up, and Legend hesitantly put his hand up too.</p><p>“Does a lily pad count?” Four asked.</p><p>“What? No! A lily pad does not count! How in Hylia’s graceful light did you think that a lily pad would count? You can’t sail on a lily pad!” Wind exclaimed, frowning at Four when his expression didn’t. “Actually, never mind that, I don’t want to know.”</p><p>“At least I’m not the only one,” Warriors muttered.</p><p>“Actually sailing. Not going on a ghost ship, not walking around a ship. Good old-fashioned sailing.” Wind said with an eyeroll. Time and Sky put their hands down.</p><p>“In the sea.” Wind said with a frown, knowing Twilight Hyrule’s were land locked. Twilight groaned.</p><p>“What’s different between a river and the ocean?!” He asked.</p><p>“A lot. Mainly the wind, the tide and the fact that you can’t just stop because you’re getting tired, because the sea doesn’t have a river bank. Wild, Hyrule, put your hands down. Those rafts do not count a ship, or even a boat!” Wind placed his hand on his hips, Wild looking slightly offended, but they put their hands down, leaving only Legend standing like a fool with his hand up. Wind was not surprised that Legend was the only person in the group that had been sailing in the sea before. They didn’t call him Veteran for nothing after all.</p><p>“How much experience do you have?” Wind asked Legend, though the others didn’t look surprised to see that he had been on a boat before. Legend was just glad he could put his hand down.</p><p>“it was only a single person one, and only the basics,” Legend muttered. Perhaps he should mention that he’s also got experience with sailing in storms, but that would raise questions, and if there was one thing that Legend didn’t like from the group, it was questions. He was no better, of course, but this was already hitting too close to home as it was. It was better to just get this over and done with as soon as possible.</p><p>“Well, that’s not the worst thing to hear I guess.” Wind said as he finally led everyone on the ship, and he began pointing out the important bits, the bits that the others would use, and some of the most common terminology that Legend remembered the guy that sold him going over with him when he had brought his own boat.</p><p>Of course, none of it looked the same, but that’s what happened when you go from a tiny ship to a huge one, he guessed.</p><p>Wind lead them into the depths of the ship, and Legend ignored the way that the ship’s crew stared at them with suspicious eyes. Thieves were thieves, whether be on sea or land. He’ll have to warn the others later to keep an eye on their weapons and their rupees.</p><p>“Right, I’m going to talk to Tetra about whereabout this land that she found is while you guys settle in and get used to the feeling of the ship.” Wind gave them a smile and beckoned a couple of the other pirates to come with him, to talk to Tetra presumably, leaving only one left with them.</p><p>This did not make Legend feel any safer.</p><p>“How do you guys know Link then?” he asked the group. They looked at each other before Warriors smiled</p><p>“We’ve been travelling with him for a while. We’re after monsters like your… captain described to us.” Hyrule said, though it was clear that he had no idea how he was supposed to address Tetra, to call her by her name or by Zelda or by princess.</p><p>“Travelling? Surely not by sea?” The stranger asked and the others shook their head, but before anyone could say anything, the sound of screaming voices echoed from above them. More than one of them reached for a sword, and Legend was not embarrassed to say that he was one of them. Not at all.</p><p>“They’re arguing again, but I wouldn’t worry, you’ll get used to it pretty quickly.” The pirate said sadly.</p><p>“Again? Sky asked, and he sighed before explaining.</p><p>“They’ve been like this for like, the last year or so. This is the first time that Link has been on the ship without being dragged on by the captain after all.” Niko’s statement shocked the group, even Warriors who knew the most about Wind after the long conversation that they had on Wind’s birthday.</p><p>“But he talks about sailing all the time…” Time muttered.</p><p>“Yeah, well, he’s done a lot of it, especially for his age. I’ve been sailing for as long as I can remember, but sailing on my own? It’s not worth the risk, no matter when you think it is,” The pirate said, only for Legend to scoff at him, ignoring the disapproving glances that Twilight and Time threw at him.</p><p>“Then you’ve never had something worth the rink.” Legend said, ignoring the looks that the others shot him. He was not going to explain himself; they should know that about him by now.</p><p>“We should go and see what they’re arguing about. Maybe we can help?” Warriors offered, and the others nodded before going the same way that Wind and the other pirates had gone through, ignoring the pirates’ shouts and arguments against it.</p><p>It was easy to find where Wind and Tetra were, they just had to follow the shouting, and it was easier still to slip into the room, where the pair were still yelling, a table in between them with a map placed on it, a couple of small figures placed on top.</p><p>“C’mon Link! You said we need to get there as soon as possible! This route does that exact thing!”</p><p>“We are not sail over the Koholint Sea, I don’t care how soon we get there.”</p><p>“Koholint?” Legend muttered but it was enough to stop the pair from arguing for one second to acknowledge that the rest of the group was in the same room.</p><p>“Brilliant. If I can’t convince you then your travelling companions can.” The others leaned over to see the map, which was mostly unfamiliar to them, except for Legend, because he could see the islands and imagine joining them up to make the landmasses that he knew from his own Hyrule.</p><p>Meaning that he knew exactly where that placed the ‘Koholint Sea’ that Wind mentioned.</p><p>“If it’s the fastest route, then why are we arguing? Is it too dangerous or something?” Four asked as he took a closer at the map and the small placeholders, picking one up and having a closer look at it.</p><p>“It’s not dangerous-”</p><p>“It’s extremely dangerous-”</p><p>The pair turned and started to glare at each other, and the rest of the group seemed to realise how serious Wind was being, when they saw that he would not back down, his hands tucked into fists so tight that his knuckles were white and Legend was pretty sure that he could see his legs shaking in anger.</p><p>Not that Legend blamed him. How many times had he tried to tell someone about Koholint Island, only to be told that there was only the Koholint Sea? How many times did Legend try and talk about the Wind Fish to someone only to be dismissed?</p><p>But he knew it happened. The Seashell Sword at his home didn’t appear from thin air.  </p><p>“What exactly is dangerous about this ‘Koholint Sea’?” Wild asked hesitantly, looking between the two.</p><p>“It’s where the Wind Fish lives!” Wind yelled.</p><p>“The Wind Fish doesn’t exist Link! How many times do we have to go over this?” Tetra retorted, the calm leader look disappearing for a look of frustration.  </p><p>How many times have they had this argument?</p><p>“He does! How many times do I have to tell you!”</p><p>“Uh, what’s the Wind Fish?”</p><p>“He’s a god that lives in the ‘Koholint Sea’-” One of the pirates stood in the background piped up, only for Tetra to interrupt them.</p><p>“It’s a sailor’s story, warning not to go into storms or fall asleep while you’re alone sailing.” She glared at the pirate for talking. Wind much be immune to such glares now.</p><p>“It’s not a story Tetra!” Wind was crying now, tears of anger and trauma slipping down his face, and Legend wondered if the others had noticed that, if Tetra had noticed that, if Wind had even noticed it.</p><p>“Okay, say he does exist. What does he do that’s so threatening?” Warriors asked Wind, and Legend was relieved, because someone else believed Wind. He wouldn’t have asked otherwise.</p><p>And if someone else believed Wind, that would mean that someone else would believe Legend…</p><p>Then it clicked in his brain, and he nearly kicked himself when he realised.</p><p>Wind knew the Wind Fish.</p><p>Which meant that Wind had a dream too.</p><p>A wave of relief hit him, and he hated it. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he wanted to scream. To find out that someone had been though the same thing as him was heart-breaking, he would never wish it on anyone, not even the shadows that caused this mess in the first place, but, at the same time…</p><p>Wind had been through it too.</p><p>He would have been the same as Legend, too. Thirteen years old, just finished their first adventure, slightly traumatised but ready to take on the world. They had both been warned about the Wind Fish, the mysterious being sitting in the corner of the sea, and they both laughed it off.</p><p>And look where that got them.</p><p>“He’s supposed to be a God that can grant a wish for a price, but there’s never any -”</p><p>“He gives you everything that you want, and uses that to get you to get you to do his bidding, and once that’s complete, he takes everything away, and you wake up and it’s just a <em>fucking dream</em>!” Legend held Warriors back from following Wind out of the room, prepared for the slam of the door and the stomping that came afterwards as Wind tried to let his aggression and sadness out without causing too much damage.</p><p>“If you’re not going to take Wind’s word for it, then I suggest that you take mine, Princess Zelda” Tetra took a deep breath at her real name, but Legend wasn’t done.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter how much you believe in the stories around the Wind Fish, because, at the end of the day, he exists. You think those stories came out of thin air? Try again.” Legend growled, ignoring the look of shock on the faces of his companions. Sure, this might be the most he has ever spoken about his adventures, and normally, he would be shocked too, but the only thing that he could think about was the look on Wind’s face after this stupid little girl kept on denying Wind’s experiences.</p><p>Who the fuck was she to tell Wind that? Who did she think she was, trying to deny the legends of the Wind Fish when her hero was stood in front of her, validating every single one of them?</p><p>Legend wondered if he had the same face as Wind did, when he arrived back in Hyrule and told people about what happened, only for them to spit it back in their face? Legend wondered if Wind was given anything by the Wind Fish as evidence of his adventures, like he had been with his ocarina and his Seashell Sword? He wondered how many people tried to tell poor Wind that it was a gift from the gods and not a curse from the Wind Fish?</p><p>“So what?” She snarled at him, pushing off the hand that one of her crew members had placed on her shoulder. Legend slammed his hands onto the table, the little figurines jumping in surprise at the action and the Princess stepping backwards in fear. Good.</p><p>“So, Princess, you have no idea what he is capable of! Wind does! I do! It’s not a weird ass dream and then you go with the rest of your day. It’s a paradise, its everything that you’ve ever wanted, could only dream of having, and then the Wind Fish tries to kill you with it. Just because it’s a dream, doesn’t mean you can’t die from it. I’ve fought Ganon twice, and I’d much rather fight that fucker a thousand times if it meant that I never had to deal with the Wind Fish again. We’re not going over the Koholint sea. End of story.”</p><p>With that, Legend left the room, making sure to slam the door behind him. It didn’t feel as satisfying as he had hoped it would be.</p><p>He took a detour before going to find Wind, picking up his bag from where he had left it.</p><p>He was unsure where Wind would go, exactly, as there was not much space on a ship to be away from others, but once he got to the deck and saw the way that the wind danced in the sails, he knew that Wind was just around the corner.</p><p>The young hero was standing with his eyes closed and the thing called the Windwaker moving around in fast but controlled movements, and the wind reacting to them accordingly. When they had been picking out their nicknames when they had first met, Wind had told them that he had not been given a hero name by the Golden Goddesses, how he had to fight hard for even a look in his direction, and therefore not named after the Hero of Winds, but after the object that had meant more to him than the Master Sword ever would.</p><p>Legend sat himself down next to Wind with a loud thud to let the boy know that he was there. After all, there was nothing worse than scaring someone who’s blood was still boiling.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.” Wind huffed out as soon as he noticed that Legend had sat down next to him.</p><p>“Good. Because I hate talking about it.” Legend replied before he started digging into his bag and pulling out his ocarina. He had a couple of them, but this one, this one never left him. It was a simple wooden one, not at all fancy like the one that Time or Warriors had, but Marin had painted a small flower on the base of it, smudging it because she had been in such a rush to show him what she had done.</p><p>It was one of two bits of evidence that he had that she was real.</p><p>Legend took a deep breath before warming himself up on the ocarina, running though scales that he knew he had gotten wrong if Wind’s snort was anything to go by. But he ignored it. Afterall, if he wanted to be technical, it had been the Wind Fish that taught him how to place the ocarina, and Legend loved to spite people.</p><p> After the awful warm up came actually playing the song he had in mind, closing his eyes and imagining himself on the island of his dreams, his girl standing beside him as she sang.</p><p>Legend could not convince himself to hate the Ballad of the Wind Fish, no matter how much he tried.</p><p>It was like when he decided that he was going to try and get rid of the ocarina and the sword. He had gone out all the way to the beach where they had appeared, ready to throw them back into the ocean where they belonged, but instead he just found himself sitting on the sand and crying. He had gone home at sunrise the next day, ocarina and sword in hand, and spend the next day trying to free the ocarina from the sand from the beach.</p><p>He really hated sand.</p><p>“Where did you hear that song?” Wind asked in a small voice, and it was only then that Legend had realised the strong winds that Wind had been commanding has disappeared and he had finished.</p><p>“A girl called Marin taught it to me.” Legend said, looking down at the smudged flowers, tracing a finger over the paint. “How do you know it?”</p><p>“A guy called Linebeck used to hum it a lot, especially when he was sailing.” Wind said as he looked out to the horizon. “He was a bit of an asshole really, terrified of his own shadow and desperate for riches, but he actually listened to me even though I was just a kid, and he was there even in the final fight, y’know? And afterwards, he told me that he was proud of me and that’s all I’ve ever wanted to hear from my Da after he sailed on.” Legend didn’t interrupt Wind, but instead pulled him down to sit next to him, and then putting his hand around his shoulders.</p><p>“Me and Marin used to sit around for hours, talking about nothing, especially when I was healing from the nightmares. It was alright until the fucking owl interrupted us and told me that I needed to rush off and do something else to wake the Wind Fish.” Wind nodded to Legend’s words. It was so weird for Legend, sitting here and talking about what had happed to him without the disbelief that he was so used to. Six adventures and barely any of them talked about, because who would believe him when he said that he went to the dark world or travelled through time or changed the seasons? Who would believe him when he said that he had a dream that was real and almost killed him?</p><p>Wind would.</p><p>Because Wind did the same.</p><p>Legend wondered if there was a way to kill a deity.  </p><p>They sat in silence for the longest time after that, finding comfort in the other’s company. There was no much else they could say to each other, it had happened in the past and there was not much the other could do to fix it, but the acknowledgement that someone else believed him, someone else had been though the same</p><p>“Do we need to go talk to Tetra about not going over the Koholint Sea again?” Legend asked, but Wind let out a snort.</p><p>“She knew from the moment I stepped onto her ship that we were not going over it, I control the wind after all, there’s nothing she can really do to stop me from getting the wind to take us around it. She just doesn’t like it when I don’t listen to her because ‘I’m the captain of this ship, you should listen to me!’.” Wind imitated her, and Legend let out a snort. It was a pretty good impression.</p><p>“Princesses are all the same.” Legend replied as Wind went to stand, stretching and shaking the numbness out of his body.</p><p>“So, I’m not going to be sleeping tonight, not as close to Koholint as we are, but I do know of a quiet place below deck we can hide until sunrise, if you want to join me.” Wind offered; Legend gave the kid a smirk.</p><p>“How nice to offer. I do have a pack of card, so we can see who can cheat the best, since we have all night.” Legend added, and Wind let out a giggle of the thought.</p><p>Sure, their coping mechanisms for their trauma wasn’t the best, but they’ll sort that out at a later date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, another LW, and one day I will find out how to write a oneshot that is less that 3k words, and one day I will actually go back to my WIPs, but alas, Wind angst calls my name. </p><p>Find me on my Tumblr! @skiewrites</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>